Everlasting
by snowangel420
Summary: Becky's and Hiccup's wedding comes up. And the couple goes through many challenges. Rated T to be safe. Hiccup, Alvin, and the twins may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting, sequel to "United We Stand, Divided We Fall" - Complete!

Becky's and Hiccup's wedding comes up. And the couple goes through many challenges.

Rated T to be safe

Hiccup, Alvin, and the twins may be OOC

Chapter 1

Becky and Hiccup are sitting in the Great Hall discussing wedding plans, which is just a few months away.

"So, we definitely want the chorus to sing our song, right?" Hiccup asks.

"Definitely." Becky says. Hiccup is referring to the song he had written for Becky for when he was giving her another gift along with the engagement ring.

"Hiccup, there aren't any crazy Viking marriage traditions I should know about, should I?"

"Well, there is one. But as the chief's future wife, if you don't want to do it, we don't have to."

"What is it?"

Hiccup looks around and leans forward.

"This is kind of disturbing...but the tradition is...to...do it on our wedding night. In public."

Becky's eye twitches.

"Well, I hate to break tradition." Becky says after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"But?"

"I am so glad I'm marrying the chief."

"I didn't think you'd want to. I myself hate that tradition."

"Can't you change it? I mean, you are the chief after all."

"I'd have to talk to the council about changing it. People are gonna be surprised that we'll be the first to break tradition."

"The...the first?"

"Hey, someone has to be the first to do it...or not do it. So it might as well be us."

Becky remains silent as she fiddles with her hair.

"Come on, you're not saying you don't want to rebel, are you?"

"Well, I've never broken tradition before."

"But you've rebelled before, haven't you? I mean, you're still here."

"I know, but I just..."

"What, you get a bad feeling when you rebel?"

"Kinda. I was brought up to be a good girl. To follow the rules."

"Don't tell me you've never rebelled."

"Of course I have."

Becky leans in close to Hiccup.

"I used to watch a movie series that my mom forbade me to watch involving vampires."

"Such a rebel." Hiccup says.

"Like you've never done anything worse. Like, oh, I don't know, trained a dragon?"

"True, but that wasn't for my own personal gain. I was trying to break tradition. I wasn't the first though."

"I know, I know. Your mom saw the good in the dragons before anyone else. Like mother, like son."

"Exactly."

"I hope I don't take after either of my parents. Especially if we ever have kids. If we want them...maybe I'm thinking too far ahead."

"A little. But knowing you, you will never be either of your parents. I didn't think I wanted to be my dad. I, uh, I was so afraid of becoming my dad because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless?" Hiccup says, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Becky reaches across the table and puts a hand on Hiccup's.

"Hiccup, you are so much like your dad. You're both stubborn, you protect your people, and the ones you love. You may never be exactly like your dad, but you'll always be like him. Not just because he's your dad, but because you are a wonderful person, Hiccup. And a wonderful chief. I'm sure your father is smiling down on us as we speak."

"It's just so hard to be here without him. What if I'm not good enough?" Hiccup asks, tears falling.

Becky moves to be next to Hiccup and puts her arms around him, stroking his hair.

"Oh, my Hiccup. To me, you are good enough. And I'm not just saying that. I mean that. You are so loved, Hiccup. By so many people. And they love having you as their chief, and their friend. You're always there for them when they need you." Becky brings Hiccup to face her and she wipes his tears away.

"Hiccup, I love you so much, and I would do anything for you."

Hiccup breaks down and Becky does what he's done for her time and time again: she holds him close in her arms and does what she can to comfort him.

"Shh. I'm here, Hiccup. I'm here. I'm right here. Just let it out, baby.

I've got you."

"I wanna go home." Hiccup chokes out.

"Okay. We can go home. I'll get someone to drop off the plans for us at home. We're done for the day." Becky says. She sees Vanessa and waves her over, still holding Hiccup close to her.

"Nessa, would you mind dropping the wedding plans off at our house later?" Becky whispers.

"Sure. Is he okay?" Vanessa whispers.

"He misses his dad." Becky whispers to her, and Vanessa nods, understanding.

Becky and Hiccup get up, Becky holding Hiccup close.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you home." Becky says.

Hiccup and Becky walk across the plaza, getting strange, yet concerned, looks at their 6'1" chief leaning against his 4'11 - 5' fiancée.

Becky ignores them as she and Hiccup go up the steps to their house.

"We're almost home, Hiccup. I promise." Becky says. She opens the front door and sees Valka straightening up the sitting room.

Valka sees Becky with Hiccup.

Dropping her broom, she rushes over to her son and future daughter-in-law.

"What happened to him?"

"It hit him again. About Stoick." Becky says. She hands Hiccup over to his mother.

"Want me to stay?" Becky asks.

"If you don't mind." Valka says, leading Hiccup to the couch.

"Of course." Becky sits next to Hiccup.

Valka holds her son close to her as Becky rubs his back.

"Oh, son. I didn't know your father as well as you did, but I still loved him just the same." Valka says.

"It's like I have this empty space in my heart when he died. I don't know if it'll ever be filled again." Hiccup says, leaning against his mother.

"Shh. I know. I know."

Soon, Becky gets up, grabs her tote back that contains the music box, the ring box, and her blanket, and leaves to go see her dad. When she opens the front door, Vanessa is there.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to go see my dad."

"Okay. Where do you want the wedding plans?"

"On the table. Thanks."

"No problem." Vanessa and Becky walk out together.

"So why aren't you in there with Hiccup and Valka?"

"She's got it covered. After all, I didn't really know Stoick at all."

"Are you sure he doesn't need you?"

"He'll be fine. He's got his mom with him."

"Okay. If you're sure." Vanessa walks back to her house as Becky walks to Alvin's.

She knocks on the door and soon, Alvin opens up his front door.

"Becky, what brings you here?"

Becky suddenly breaks down. Alvin kneels and puts his arms around his daughter.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Tell Daddy what happened." Alvin holds Becky close and leads her inside to the couch.

"I...I...feel like I'm not good enough for Hiccup. He's the chief and he's important. Who am I? A commoner. How could someone like him love someone like me?"

"The same way Stoick loved Valka. She was a commoner herself."

"Really?" Becky asks, leaning against her dad, her sobs quieting.

"Really. Oh, sweetheart, I know it may not seem like it, but you are so important. So loved. And no one could ever take your place."

"Hiccup is in so much pain, and I can't do a thing about it."

"The best thing you can do, sweetheart, is be there for him. That's all you can do."

"So, you're saying I was wrong to leave him, even when his mom was taking care of him?"

"I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, but you needed me. And that, my dear, is a good enough excuse for me."

The two hug and sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Why don't I take you home?"

Becky nods and she and Alvin get up and walk to the door. They open it to find Hiccup.

"Can we talk?" Hiccup asks.

Becky nods.

"I'll be right back, Dad." Alvin nods and closes the door, waiting just inside.

"What's up, Hiccup?"

"Okay, I'm gonna come right out and say it."

"You wanna change the date of the wedding?"

"No."

"Change the colors?"

"No."

"Music?"

"No."

"Then..." Becky starts.

"I'm breaking off the engagement."

"What?"

"I'm breaking off the engagement."

"Why?"

"You're not good enough for me. And you never will be."

In tears, Becky takes her ring off and throws it on the ground, breaking it. She turns, runs inside, grabs her bag, and runs back out.

She dumps out the music box and the ring box out of the bag, breaking both. She runs back inside, and runs up to her room, sobbing.

Hiccup walks off, wanting to avoid Alvin at all costs, leaving the ring and the boxes in front of the house, destroyed.

Alvin goes up to see his daughter. He had heard what went on between his daughter and his chief, and his heart broke for his daughter.

"Oh, Becky. I'm so sorry." Alvin says, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his daughter's hair.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Becky nods.

"Get the girls?"

Becky nods again.

"Okay. I'll be right back. I promise." Alvin kisses his daughter on his forehead, places her blanket near her, and leaves to get Ruffnut, Astrid, and Vanessa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Did he say why?" Astrid asks.

"He said...he said I wasn't good enough for him. And...and that I never will be." Becky chokes out.

"Oh, sweetie." Vanessa wraps her arms around her best friend.

"We should've gone home when we had the chance. I would rather take whatever my real father had to dish out than have a broken heart." The girls wrap around their arms around their friend.

"Shh, sweetie. We're here for you." Ruffnut says.

"She needs ice cream. But it hasn't been invented yet." Vanessa says.

Soon, the girls leave for dinner, leaving Becky with her dad.

"We'll bring you both back dinner." Becky nods, leaning against her dad.

"Thank you, girls. It really means a lot to me that my little girl has friends like you."

The three girls smile and leave to go to the Great Hall. They see Hiccup, glare at him, and get their and Becky and Alvin's food and head back to Alvin's house when Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut stop them.

"Hey, ladies. Where are you going?" Snotlout asks.

"We're bringing food to Becky and her dad." Astrid says.

"Why?" Tuffnut asks.

"If you have to know, Hiccup broke Becky's heart because he said she wasn't and would never be good enough for him."

"What? All he's done is brag about how amazing she is. To be honest, I was getting kind of sick of it." Snotlout says.

"So you don't think Hiccup broke up with her out of his own account?" Vanessa asks.

"Heck, no. Hiccup loves Becky. He would die for her." Fishlegs says.

"And you heard this when?"

"This morning." Tuffnut says.

"You girls get the food to Becky and Alvin, we'll talk to Hiccup." Snotlout says.

The girls nod and go back to Alvin's house, and the boys confront Hiccup.

"Hiccup, we need to talk to you." Snotlout says.

"Okay. What about?"

"You broke up with Becky because you said she's not good enough for you. And that she never will be." Tuffnut says.

"And, your point is?"

"Is it true?" Fishlegs asks.

"It's like I've told her: I wouldn't tell her something that wasn't true."

"Why'd you propose to her only to break up with her?" Snotlout asks.

"Because for once in her life, she'd actually feel special." Hiccup walks away.

"Someone get the Healer!" Astrid runs into the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Jane - the Healer - asks, walking up to the group.

"Becky isn't breathing. I think she's trying to kill herself."

Tuffnut's eyes widen, and, feeling brotherly instincts, runs to Becky.

Snotlout turns to Hiccup.

"If she dies, it's gonna be on your head." Snotlout says.

The group runs off to Alvin's house.

When they get there, Ruffnut and Vanessa are both pacing, worried out of their minds, in tears.

"Guys!" The two girls turn and see Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, and the Healer coming toward them.

Ruffnut turns to her brother, in tears, and he wraps his arms around her.

"Shh. It's okay, sis. I'm here." Tuffnut says.

"If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself." Ruffnut says, clinging to her brother.

"It's not your fault. Hiccup did this to her." Tuffnut says.

A few hours pass before Jane comes out of the house. The group turns expectantly.

"We got to her just in time. I'll come check on her in the morning."

"What exactly happened?" Astrid asks.

"She stopped herself from breathing after Alvin turned his back for a second, and when he turned back, she wasn't breathing. She was legally dead for about ten minutes."

Ruffnut gasps and begins to sob. Tuffnut holds her close.

"But I'm sure she'll be okay. I'll come check on her in the morning and see how she's doing."

Vanessa walks into the house and up to Becky's room.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. We have been worried sick. Ruffnut broke down because of you!" Vanessa tells Becky.

"Because of me? Because of me?! Hiccup broke my heart! What did you expect me to do?" Becky says, hoarsely. Alvin holds her back.

"Uh, I don't know! Not try to kill yourself!"

"Get out. Just get out."

"What?"

"Get out, Vanessa! I just want my dad." Becky says, breaking down.

Vanessa leaves and walks out of the house.

"What just happened in there?" Astrid says.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing! You were practically telling her to try to commit suicide again!" Ruffnut says, in tears.

"Come on, Ruff. Let's go home." Tuffnut says, glaring at Vanessa.

~.~

Alvin wakes up, hearing his daughter having trouble breathing.

"Becky!" Alvin runs to his daughter's room. He holds her close and pats her on the back, hoping to help her breathe.

Soon, Becky coughs and she can breathe again.

"Shh. I've got you, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm here." Alvin says, holding his daughter close.

He doesn't let go of her, even when she falls asleep, or when he falls asleep himself.

~.~

Alvin soon wakes up again, smelling smoke. His house is ablaze! He turns to wake up his daughter, but soon, beams fall from the ceiling and onto Becky's legs. Alvin tries to get the beams off of Becky, but the lack of oxygen is making him weak.

He's surprised when Hiccup shows up next to him.

"Go! I've got this!" Hiccup says, struggling to lift up the beams.

Alvin knows not to question the chief, but he stays and helps lift the beams off of Becky. Hiccup takes her in his arms as Alvin grabs Becky's blanket. The two run out of the burning house just as it collapses.

"Let's get some water to put out the flames!" Hiccup says, and the Vikings don't hesitate to go into action. Hiccup lays Becky down and listens for a heartbeat. Suddenly, Becky's eyes fly open and she begins to cough. Hiccup gently turns her over and tries to help her breathe.

"That's it, baby girl. That's it." Hiccup says, regretting the things he had said to her earlier.

Becky sees the ring and the two boxes, destroyed by her hands and scorched by the fire. She immediately breaks down, regretting what she had done. Hiccup sees what she's looking at and brings her to him, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry, Becky. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it when I said that you're not good enough for me and you never will be. You are more than enough for me and you are the most amazing girl I have ever known. I love you so much, Becky. I really do." Becky doesn't say anything; she just continues to sob in Hiccup's arms.

Alvin comes over.

"She should be okay. She's shaky, but okay." Hiccup says to him.

"Thank you so much for saving her, Chief. How can I ever repay you?"

"Make sure I never hurt her again. I've regretted it ever since I hurt her, but I just didn't admit it because I was a fool and I was stupid. She's more amazing than words can describe and I'd love to have her as my wife. If you'll give me your blessing."

"If she says yes, then I will. But don't you pressure her into saying yes."

"Don't worry. It's 100% her decision with no influence at all." Hiccup says, looking at Becky, who is still crying but is relaxing a bit in Hiccup's arms.

"And, Alvin, I'm so sorry about your house. You're welcome to stay with us if you want."

"Thank you, Hiccup. I just might take you up on that offer."

Soon, Becky is calmed down enough and Hiccup carries her home.

When the two enter the Haddock home, Hiccup takes Becky upstairs to her room, without even greeting his mom.

"You okay?" Hiccup asks Becky as he lays her down on the bed.

"I don't know."

Hiccup sits on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, Becky. If you don't want to marry me, I completely understand."

"No, Hiccup. I do want to marry you. But I destroyed all of the gifts you worked forever on. How can you marry someone who destroyed all of your hard work?" Becky asks.

Hiccup takes her hands.

"How could I not? It doesn't matter that you destroyed the things I made for you. They're just things. But if you try to destroy yourself, then that matters. You are absolutely, 100%, without a doubt, irreplaceable. No one on this Earth can define you by your mistakes. Only you can do that. I love you for who you are. Not when or where you came from. If anyone tells you you're not special, they're lying. You are the love of my life, no matter what anyone says." Hiccup says.

Becky breaks down, unable to respond. Hiccup rubs her back and encourages her to let it out.

"I'm here, Becky. I'm here." Hiccup says, stroking the young woman's hair.

"Hiccup, is everything all right?" Valka asks, coming into the room.

"She's traumatized by the fire. As soon as...as soon as I set the fire, I regretted it because I knew she'd be terrified. But it was too late. I almost lost her again because of my stupidity."

"It was you? You set the fire?" The two turn and see Becky looking at Hiccup with tears in her eyes.

"Becky, you don't understand. I only did it because I...I only did it because I felt that you deserved it because of what you did to the ring and the boxes."

"You did it for revenge? Why not just kill me directly?! You'd be better off without me, anyway."

"Becky, baby, that is not true. Not the part about me being better off without you. I can't live without you, Becky. You are my life." Hiccup says.

"You really mean that?"

"I do. I really do. I promise I will try to never hurt you again."

"I'm sorry, too."

"For what?"

"For smashing the ring and the boxes."

"It's okay, baby. Really. No need to apologize. But I forgive you anyway."

"I forgive you, too, Hiccup."

Hiccup puts his arms around Becky in a hug, and both know they've been forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Get ready for some modernisms, since I know next to nothing about Viking weddings.

The next morning, Becky and Hiccup continue planning their wedding.

"So, you modern people have the tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other at all the day of the wedding until the ceremony?"

"Yep. By the way, do Vikings have

bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"Not usually. But we're already breaking tradition by breaking tradition, so what's breaking one more?"

"You said not to enforce our 21st century ways on you."

"True. But if you want bridesmaids..."

"No, we don't have to. But it would be nice if Vanessa could be my maid of honor."

"Okay. I'll get Snotlout to be my best man, if Astrid doesn't mind. And if Tuffnut doesn't mind."

"Tuffnut?"

"Yeah. He likes Vanessa. But don't tell her. He's trying to get up the courage to tell her."

"Really? Very interesting."

"So...the place?"

"Right. I was thinking the Cove. I mean, it's really special to you. And to me too."

"How so?"

"Well, I first fell in love with you there during the Forbidden Friendship scene...aka the nose touch scene."

"Ah. Got it. And good choice. Peaceful, spacious."

"Yep...who's going to officiate?"

"Well, traditionally the chief officiates...or the chief's successor."

"What about when the chief gets married?"

"Well, I don't know. Dad never told me any wedding stories. He told more birth stories of me being born than he did of the wedding

between him and Mom."

"I wonder why."

"I don't know. Mom, who officiated at your wedding?" Hiccup asks Valka, who is at the table reading.

"Gothi...and Gobber translating."

"Huh...a woman officiating a wedding."

"Is there something wrong with that, Hiccup?" Becky asks.

"It's just..."

"Untraditional?"

"Yeah."

"Hiccup, there is absolutely nothing wrong with a woman having any form of power. What if Becky only had girls?" Valka says.

"Whoa, Mom. Slow down. I'm not putting down girls. Trust me. But it's a bit too soon to start a family. We're still planning the wedding." Hiccup says.

"I know. But hypothetically?"

"Well, the oldest girl would take over when I got too old to be chief."

"Gothi and Gobber can co-officiate again, Hiccup." Becky says, not wanting to think about children just yet.

"That sounds perfect. I'd better go see that my chiefly duties get done. See you at the Great Hall for lunch?"

"Yep."

Hiccup kisses Becky on the cheek.

"Bye. Love you." Hiccup says.

"Love you, too." Becky responds. Hiccup kisses his mother on the cheek then goes out the door.

Soon, the two women are alone.

"Valka, can I talk to you about something? Something personal?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything. What's on your mind?"

"In Viking times, is there such a thing as a medicated childbirth?"

"I'm afraid not, dear. The closest thing to a...what do you have in modern times?"

"Epidural."

"The closest thing to an epidural you'll get is mead, dear. I'm afraid it won't do much, though. It'll make you more drunk than take away the pain."

"But won't the alcohol hurt the baby?"

"It might but I don't know."

"I'd rather go through the pain of childbirth unmedicated than hurt the baby."

"That's the way I was, too. Would you like to hear the day of Hiccup's birth?"

"Not really. I get...uncomfortable when I hear stories like that."

"Uncomfortable? How so?"

"I...just...know I'll have to go through it someday." Becky says, tears forming in her eyes.

Valka places a hand on Becky's.

"Oh, sweetheart. Whenever you have my grandchildren, if you and Hiccup decide upon it, I will be there for you every step of the way."

"Hiccup can be there, right?"

"Well, not traditionally, no. But we'll make an exception."

"I'm just so scared I won't be able to handle it." With this, Becky breaks down. Valka walks over to her and puts her arms around her future daughter-in-law.

"Shh. It'll be all right, sweetheart. It'll be all right."

Little do the two know that Hiccup heard every word.

~.~

A few months pass, and Hiccup and Becky's wedding day has finally arrived.

That evening, Hiccup gets ready with his father-in-law-to-be and his best man, Becky gets ready with her mother-in-law-to-be and her maid of honor.

"Oh, Becky. You look beautiful." Valka says.

Becky is wearing a traditional Viking wedding dress; long and flowy, white, a bit of decorational feathers at the top, and curls have been put in her hair by a braid.

Vanessa is wearing the dress Becky wore the night Hiccup proposed to her.

"Think he'll like it?" Becky asks.

"He'll fall in love with you all over again. No doubt about it." Vanessa says.

Valka nods in confirmation.

Soon, Alvin comes for his daughter as Valka goes to meet Hiccup and Vanessa goes to meet Snotlout.

When Alvin and Becky get to the Cove, Becky starts shaking in her boots.

"You all right there, sweetheart?" Alvin asks.

Becky doesn't answer. She's breathing deeply and she's looking paler by the minute. Alvin helps her sit down on a nearby rock. He calls Vanessa over.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Alvin says.

Vanessa kneels next to her best friend and places her hands on Becky's.

"Easy, girl. Everything's going to be fine." Vanessa says.

But everything is not fine. Soon, Hiccup runs over to his bride, worried.

"Becky, baby, are you all right?" Hiccup asks, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his own. Soon, Hiccup sits down next to Becky and holds her close.

"Breathe slowly, baby. Breathe slowly." Becky tries to do as she's told, and soon her breathing gets under control.

"Why don't we just have the ceremony right here?" Hiccup asks Becky. Becky nods and Vanessa waves Gothi, Gobber, Valka, and Snotlout over.

Gothi makes symbols with Gobber translating.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Alvin says, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Many symbols, and many translations later, Gobber finally says the words everyone has been waiting for.

"It's my great pleasure to announce for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hiccup, you may kiss your bride."

Hiccup and Becky kiss and the village cheers from their standing places above the Cove.

Soon, the happy couple (and the wedding party) go to the Great Hall for the feast.

After Becky almost chokes on her first taste of alcohol, Hiccup and Becky go sit down as they wait for their first dance to be announced.

"You doing okay, baby?"

"I guess."

"What's bothering you?"

"The fact that I had to sit down during the ceremony and that I almost choked on alcohol in front of everyone."

"Hey, it's not your fault. One, you were having breathing problems. Why?"

"Nervousness."

"That's completely normal. And the choking thing? It was your first taste of alcohol. I wouldn't have expected anything else. I'll tell you what we can do: we have our first dance, we leave and go to our honeymoon house and we just talk or sleep or you can cry and I can hold you. We can do whatever."

"I wouldn't want to ruin your night."

"As long as I'm with you, you won't." Hiccup kisses Becky's forehead.

"Hey, you guys? We've been waiting for your first dance for like five minutes!" Astrid says.

"Astrid, chill. I'm just helping my bride settle some post-ceremony jitters."

"I'm not surprised she still has them. Oh, and by the way, we replaced the first dance with something a little more traditional."

"What?" Becky and Hiccup ask.

"The tradition. For every couple on their wedding night."

"Astrid, Becky doesn't want to do it in front of everyone. And, frankly, I don't either."

"You don't have a choice."

"Uh, hello? Are you forgetting? I'm the chief, remember?"

"You can't break tradition. Even if you are the chief." Astrid says. Everyone looks at Gothi for help. Solemnly, the elder shakes her head, saying that Hiccup and Becky can't break tradition.

In tears, Becky runs off. Hiccup, Valka, and Alvin run after her.

They find her at the dock, sobbing. Hiccup walks up to her kneels down and hugs her.

"Shh, baby girl. Who cares what they say? We won't do it. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do." Hiccup says, caressing his wife's hair.

"Hiccup, I'm afraid she doesn't have a choice. And neither do you." Valka says.

"Mom, that's not fair. That's not right." Hiccup says, holding Becky close.

"I know, son. And I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Valka says.

"I'll find a way to fix this, Becky. I promise, baby girl." Hiccup says.

"Come on, Hiccup! Get a move on! We can't wait forever!" Astrid calls.

"What would happen if we didn't do it?" Hiccup asks Gothi, who is walking up to the group.

Gothi makes a few symbols and the group looks to Gobber for translation.

"She's saying you would be cursed. You would probably end up not having any kids, and if you tried to adopt, the kid would end up dead somehow." Gobber says.

Becky breaks down once more and Hiccup doesn't hesitate to hold her close.

"Shh, baby girl. Shh."

"Hiccup, we have to do it." Becky says through her tears.

"Baby, I'm not going to force you to have sex with me in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup, I'd rather be humiliated for a few minutes than not have any kids." Becky says.

"Are you sure? We can't have any covers."

Becky thinks about this and her breathing starts to become shallow and shaky.

"Easy, baby girl. Easy." Hiccup says.

Suddenly, Becky gets up and runs in the direction of the Cove. Hiccup gets up to follow her but Valka stops him.

"Hiccup, give her a few minutes." Valka says.

When Hiccup eventually gets there, he can see his bride sitting on a rock, looking up at the stars. He jumps when she starts talking.

"Stoick, what am I going to do? I either be humiliated and emotionally scarred for life or I end the line of chiefs. I know I didn't know you off-screen, but I feel like we had some sort of connection. I feel like I'm a failure to Hiccup, like he'd be better off with someone else. I just don't know what to do."

With that, Becky breaks down. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shoots down. Hiccup, afraid it's going to hit her, runs towards Becky, but stops when he sees someone walking towards her. He hides and can't believe his eyes.

It's Stoick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks to my best friend for helping me with parts of this chapter. Love you, V. :)

Previously, on Everlasting

"He'll fall in love with you all over again. No doubt about it."

"It's my great pleasure to announce for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hiccup, you may kiss your bride."

"She's saying you would be cursed. You would probably end up not having any kids, and if you tried to adopt, the kid would end up dead somehow."

"Stoick, what am I going to do? I either be humiliated and emotionally scarred for life or I end the line of chiefs. I feel like I'm a failure to Hiccup, like he'd be better off with someone else. I just don't know what to do."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt shoots down. Hiccup hides and can't believe his eyes.

It's Stoick.

"Sweetheart, you are not a failure to my son." Becky looks up and gasps when she sees Stoick the Vast standing in front of her.

"Stoick?! But, but how?"

"Odin let me come down for a few minutes to talk to you. But just a few."

"Can anyone else see you?"

"Yes. But it's best that only the person I'm supposed to give counsel to sees me. And you're not supposed to tell anyone what happened."

"And if I do?"

"Nothing bad would happen. They'd just think you were crazy."

Becky gives her father-in-law a look, then her expression changes from annoyed to worried.

"Stoick, what am I going to do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"What would you do? What did you do on your and Valka's wedding night?"

Stoick laughs.

"That's a bit too personal, Becky. But we did do it. Not because we were forced to, but because we felt as if we were the only two people there, although the whole village was watching us."

"Was that the night Hiccup was conceived?"

"Unfortunately and fortunately,

no."

"How was it unfortunate?"

"We were expecting another child, before Hiccup. It was a difficult birth for both Valka and my little girl. Little Miracle didn't make it."

Hiccup gasps from his hiding place. No one had ever told him about his sister, although she was short-lived.

"What happened after that?"

Stoick sits down next to Becky.

"What else? We mourned the loss of our daughter. Months after that, Hiccup was concieved. This birth was less difficult, but still difficult.

Valka feared he wouldn't make it, but I had no doubt that he would and I had always said that he would become the strongest of them all."

"And you were right."

"Yes, I was."

"So, you think I should do it with him?"

"It's completely up to you."

"But what if I lose that baby? I don't want to put Hiccup through that."

"What about yourself?"

"I care more about Hiccup than I do myself."

"You should never care about anyone else on this Earth more than yourself, no matter how much you love them. My son loves you, and he hates seeing you in so much pain. He hates seeing you suffer and seeing what you went through with your parents. Like I said, Becky, it's completely up to you what you decide to do. But know this: I will always be with you, even when you can't see me." Stoick says. He hugs Becky, and she breaks down.

"Shh, sweetheart. I know you're scared. I know." Stoick rubs his daughter-in-law's back and holds her close for a few minutes.

"By the way, I am proud to call myself your father-in-law. I used to think Astrid was Hiccup's true love. Now I see differently. You and my son are meant to be together, no matter what anyone says." Stoick gives Becky one last hug, then starts to depart. Before he does, Stoick turns once more to her.

"Oh, and one more thing: I'm proud of you, sweetheart, being so strong with everything you've gone through. And tell Hiccup I'm proud of him for finding the perfect girl and for running this village better than I ever could have hoped to." With that, Stoick leaves.

Becky, having a change of heart, turns to run back to the village. Hiccup sees her coming and tries to sneak out without being seen but Becky bumps into him and they both fall to the ground.

"Sorry!" They both say.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was worried about you. So I followed you."

"Come on, Hiccup. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Well, let's put it this way: we'll do it as if we're the only two people there."

Hiccup smiles slyly at her, and Becky returns the smile.

"You ready?" Becky asks.

"As I'll ever be." Hiccup says.

The two walk to the village, hand in hand. Side by side.

The village faces them. The newlyweds face the villagers and take a deep breath.

"We're ready." Becky and Hiccup say.

"Well, you two. Time to get to the Great Hall." Gobber says.

"Okay, baby. What you're going to do is..." Hiccup says as the two enter the Great Hall.

"Focus on you?" Becky asks.

"Exactly." Hiccup replies.

The Great Hall is set up with so many candles, it looks like it's daytime. A mattress sits on a stage, waiting. Optional blankets are nearby.

"Looks like we can have blankets after all." Hiccup says.

"Thank goodness. At least we'll have _some_ privacy." Becky says.

There's a changing screen, and behind it is some...clothing.

(A/N: This part was so awkward to write...feel free to skip when I say you can skip...nothing too graphic though)

Hiccup and Becky look at their options and Becky picks out something red and Hiccup does the same. While they start to change - with their eyes closed, mind you - they can hear the village filing in.

Becky peers out from behind the screen and gulps. She'd rather sing all the songs from Frozen - including Let It Go, even though she could never hit those notes - than do this.

(A/N: I have nothing against Frozen, although I think it's overrated and they don't need a glowing wig for Elsa...they do for Rapunzel, though...)

"Trust me. Becky is going to look horrible. She's still got her baby fat. And she's such a virgin. She wouldn't know how to act." Astrid says.

Becky waits for her best friend to jump to her defense.

"Come on, Astrid. That's not baby fat. She's just naturally fat." Vanessa says.

Hiccup, still in his clothes from the wedding, goes out in front of the screen, aiming his words at Astrid and Vanessa.

"Hey! Don't you dare pick on her! She's not fat. She's beautiful just the way she is."

"Hiccup, open your eyes! She is not beautiful!"

"My eyes are open, Astrid! Yours, however, seem to be closed!" Hiccup goes back behind the screen to see his wife in tears.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." Hiccup says, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Suddenly, the screen is knocked aside by Astrid.

"Come on, you two."

Becky and Hiccup look at each other. Suddenly, the screen falls on top of the newlyweds, and it's heavier than it seems. Hiccup and Becky struggle to lift up the heavy screen, but they soon hear a cracking sound below them, and the floor breaks under them and the two plummet about what looks to be about 50 feet below, Becky landing on her back and Hiccup on his back. He gets up and walks over to Becky, seemingly unharmed.

"Becky, you okay?"

"My back. It really hurts." Becky grimaces as she tries to sit up.

"Try not to move. Don't worry. I've got you." Hiccup says, stroking his wife's hair as she holds his other hand.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know. But we'll think of something."

"Hiccup, Becky! Are you all right?" Valka calls down. The two look up and see that it's only about 10 feet up.

"I think so! But we'd like to get out of here if that's possible! And Becky's back is hurting from the fall."

"We'll get you out of there just as soon as we can!"

Hiccup helps Becky sit up and they sit against the wall of the hole.

"Hiccup, I'm scared." Becky says.

"I know. I am, too." Hiccup says, placing an arm around his wife as she leans against him.

"Hiccup! It might be a few hours before we can get you out of there!" Valka calls down.

The couple groans.

"Becky, I know what we could do. But if you don't want to, I completely understand."

"I have no problem doing it. It's better than just sitting here. And technically we are kind of alone."

(A/N: I'm just going to skip the awkwardness and move on to afterwards and before they get rescued)

~.~

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Becky looks at her husband.

"Of course, it was my first time, so...I wouldn't really know. Mrs. Haddock." Hiccup says, correcting himself.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Mr. Haddock." Becky replies, leaning against her husband underneath the blanket that had fallen with them.

"We weren't exactly breaking tradition either. There were people up there. And I'm sure they could hear us." Hiccup says.

"I'm sure. I'm gonna get dressed and go to sleep. I'm tired." Becky says, yawning.

"Good idea."

Becky gets dressed in her wedding dress, which had also fallen, and Hiccup gets back into his wedding outfit.

The two snuggle up against each other.

"I love you, Mrs. Haddock." Hiccup says, kissing the top of Becky's head.

"And I love you, Mr. Haddock." Becky says, leaning on Hiccup's chest.

"Some wedding night, huh?"

"Yeah. This'll definitely be one to tell the kids."

"About that..."

"What? You don't want kids?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that...I might've overheard the conversation you had with my mom a few months ago about having kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, just so you know, I will be there for you."

"Thanks, Hiccup."

"You're welcome, Becky."

The two fall asleep, happy to be in each other's arms.

Soon, they are woken up by Vanessa.

"Guys! Wake up!"

"But we're so comfy." Becky says, moving closer to Hiccup.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, we did it. No thanks to you." Hiccup says.

"That's the thanks I get for getting you two out of here?"

"Listen, Ness. We're exhausted. We just wanna go home and go to bed." Becky says.

"Last time I checked, only my friends called me Ness."

Becky's lip quivers. She gets up, climbs the ladder out of the hole, and runs home, sobbing.

Hiccup looks at Vanessa.

"What?"

"How could you hurt her again? Vanessa, I cannot believe you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving to go comfort my wife." Hiccup says, climbing the ladder.

Vanessa climbs up after him, and watches as he runs towards home.

Valka and Alvin follow Hiccup, worried.

When Hiccup gets home, he immediately goes up to his room, and, sure enough, Becky is there, sobbing. Hiccup lies down on the bed with her and takes her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. Hiccup's got you. I'm here. Shh. Try to calm down, baby girl. Shhhhh, honey. I've got you."

Soon, Becky's sobs are reduced to shaky hiccups.

"You're okay, baby girl. You're okay." Hiccup says.

Valka sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hiccup, we never should've made you and Becky do it in public. Your first time should've been intimate and personal and...away from everyone. I don't know about you, but I think you should abolish that law. It's, for lack of a better word, stupid." Valka says.

"Mom, you didn't make us do anything. Becky just suddenly decided that she wanted to do it." Hiccup says, leaving out the part about Stoick appearing.

"Did she give a reason?"

"No." Hiccup says. Not a total lie.

Valka nods.

"All right. You two should get some sleep. It's late and I know you're both exhausted."

Valka kisses her son on the forehead.

"Night, Mom."

"Good night, Hiccup."

Valka and Alvin leave the newlyweds alone to sleep. Valka goes to her room and Alvin goes to his newly-built house.

About a week or so later, Hiccup is woken up by the sound of someone getting sick. He turns and sees his wife in front of the trash can.

He jumps up and immediately goes over to her.

"Becky, are you all right?" Hiccup asks.

"I don't know." Becky replies weakly.

"Mom! Becky's getting sick!" Hiccup calls.

Soon, Jane comes over and examines Becky.

"Your monthly flow is late. And you've been experiencing all the symptoms. Nausea, vomiting, mood swings." Jane says.

"What are you saying?" Hiccup asks, holding onto his wife's hand.

"I think Becky's pregnant. But I won't know for sure for about another month or so. Until then, Becky, take it easy, just in case." Becky nods. Jane leaves and Valka, Alvin, Becky, and Hiccup are left alone.

"We'll give you a minute alone." Alvin says, seeing the tears in his daughter's eyes. Valka and Alvin leave.

"Well, this could be exciting, couldn't it?" Hiccup asks.

Becky bursts into tears. Hiccup kneels in front of her, concerned.

"Baby, what's wrong? What is it?"

"I'm scared."

"Oh, honey. I know you're scared. I know you are. But I promise I will be there with you every step of the way. No matter what happens." Hiccup says, his voice wavering. He kisses the top of Becky's head.

Hiccup gets into bed with Becky and holds her close.

"Shh, baby girl. Shhhh. Why don't we just stay home today, okay? The village can survive a day without me." Becky nods, still in tears, as she leans against Hiccup.

Hiccup does what he can to comfort her.

~.~

About four months pass, and Becky's assumed baby bump is confirmed by the first few kicks.

Becky has mixed feelings about the whole thing, but, knowing Hiccup will be there for her, she begins to get excited.

Then comes a cold winter, the coldest winter Berk has ever seen.

Becky huddles in front of the fire in the the Great Hall, trying to keep herself and her unborn baby warm.

Hiccup is gathered at the front, ready to make his announcement speech thing about the weather and about the baby.

"Attention, everyone! You see that woman huddled over there by the fire? That gorgeous girl is my wife. And we are proud to announce that she's pregnant."

A murmur sets through the crowd. Hiccup and Becky look at each other. The crowd isn't happy about the news.

"She's way too small to handle something like this. Why couldn't Hiccup have married someone stronger?" A random villager says.

"Everyone settle down, please! My wife is small, but she is strong enough to handle this pregnancy and the birth of our child." Hiccup goes over to join his wife.

"And I will be there for her. Every step of the way. Even when she gives birth. And I'll probably go down in history as the chief who changed tradition. But I don't care. She's my family. And so is this baby. This little...what nickname did you give the baby?" Hiccup asks his wife.

"Peanut."

"This little peanut will come into the world, and it's most likely it won't be an easy journey. And we will raise him or her in the best ways possible. We will often ask for advice but only if we need it."

The murmurs continue.

"Hiccup, maybe you should make the announcement about the weather?" Becky whispers.

Hiccup nods, stands up and clears his throat.

"Everyone! May I have your attention? Again? The weather outside is getting worse, so please get to your homes and stay there for your own safety." The crowd continues to murmur about Becky's pregnancy, but they leave the Great Hall.

"Hiccup, can I have some help getting up, pretty please?" Becky asks, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, since you said please." Hiccup smiles and helps his wife stand up.

"You know you're not that big yet."

Becky sticks her tongue out at her husband.

"It's nice to know I can have help. Oh!" Becky puts a hand on her belly.

"You okay?"

Becky smiles at her husband.

"Give me your hand." Hiccup hesitantly gives Becky his hand. She places it on her belly, right where she felt the kick. Soon, another kick comes.

"Was that...? Did the baby just kick?" Hiccup asks, a smile growing.

"Yep."

Hiccup kneels down at belly-level.

"Don't give your mom a hard time in there, okay, peanut? She is amazing. And she will always be there for you. She's helping you stay alive, too."

"If it wasn't for you, the baby wouldn't even be here." Becky points out.

"True. But you helped. In fact, you are helping. I'm not the one carrying this baby. You are. And it is an honor and a privilege to be right with you every step on our little baby's journey."

They couple is startled by a flash.

"Vanessa! What was that for?" Becky asks Vanessa, who is putting away her phone.

"Surprisingly my battery hasn't died yet. And I wanted to take a picture of the three of you."

"Why?"

"For memories."

"Vanessa, we won't even have that memory on a phone once your phone dies. But we'll hold the memory forever in our hearts." Hiccup says.

"That was so cheesy, but I love you too much to care." Becky says.

Vanessa steps up to the couple.

"Becky, can I talk to you alone? Without Hiccup here?"

Becky looks at Hiccup.

"Vanessa, you better get them both home safely. And be careful on the ice. It's slippery out there." Hiccup says. He and Becky kiss and he leaves.

"Becky, about what happened a few months ago with your wedding night...I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I never should have joined in with Astrid. You're not fat."

"At least I wasn't then."

"You're still not. A big belly means that the baby is growing healthily. And you're only at the start of your second trimester."

"Which means I'll get even bigger."

"Which is a good thing. Great thing, even."

The two women laugh.

"So, what do you say? Friends?" Vanessa asks.

"Best friends. And I expect you to be there when the baby is born."

"Oh, I will be there."

The two women hug and start to walk out of the Great Hall when they see nothing but ice.

"Vanessa, what are we going to do? I can't walk on the ice." Becky asks.

"I could call for help." Vanessa takes out her cell phone.

(A/N: The real Vanessa is not dense. She would know that her phone wouldn't work during Viking times)

"Would you put that away? We're in Viking times, remember? No cell service."

"Well, we can't stay in here all night." Vanessa says.

The two girls see Astrid and call her over.

"What?"

"Look, Astrid, I know you hate me, but..."

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"You called me fat a few months ago on Hiccup's and my wedding night. And you said I wasn't beautiful."

Astrid laughs.

"Sweetie, it's tradition that on the wedding night, the bride is supposed to get made fun of by some of the young women. I admit, me calling you not beautiful was a little too far."

"How come Hiccup stood up for me, then? Didn't he know?"

"He must've forgotten. He's so protective of you, he must've forgotten about the tradition. Becky, I could never hate you." Astrid goes over and hugs Becky gently.

"Thanks, Astrid. Can I ask you girls something?" Becky asks Vanessa and Astrid. They nod.

"Do you think I'll be able to handle this pregnancy? And the birth?" Becky asks, her eyes welling up with tears. The two girls look at each other and lead Becky over to a bench.

Astrid sighs.

"Sweetie, you have been through so much over the past few years, this pregnancy and birth will be easy."

"H-how easy?"

"Well, the birth won't be painless. As I've heard." Astrid stops speaking, seeing the shocked look on Becky's face.

"But you'll be fine. You're strong enough to handle this. You'll have Hiccup and Valka there. And we'll be there, too."

"Thanks, girls."

The three girls hug and Becky dries her eyes.

"Stupid mood swings." Becky says as she dries her eyes.

"Now, how are we going to get out of here? I'll probably be in labor by the time the ice thaws." Becky says.

The girls look expectantly at Becky.

"What?"

More expectant looks.

"You know, just because I'm the chief's wife, it doesn't mean I have the answer to everything." Becky says.

"Do you?" Vanessa asks.

"No!" Becky says irritably.

"Okay, okay. Don't get stressed out about it." Astrid says.

Becky gives her a look.

"Okay, we're three young women. One is still dependent on modern technology, another has a dragon that's all the way at home and the other is four months pregnant." Astrid says.

"Your point?" Vanessa asks.

"We have to have someway to get out of here safely."

"If we were at Hogwarts, we could send an owl." Becky says.

"Or Apparate."

"Ness, you can't Apparate inside Hogwarts. Unless you're Dumbledore." Becky says.

"Oh yeah."

"I have no idea what you two are talking about, but we need to focus on getting out of here before the four of us freeze to death." Astrid says.

Becky rubs her belly to try and keep the baby warm.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. Mama's got you. I'm gonna get you warm." Becky whispers to her baby.

Vanessa takes off her knitted scarf and places it on Becky's belly.

"Ness."

"The baby needs it more than I do."

"Thanks." Becky says.

Vanessa is suddenly hit with an idea.

"What about a sled?" Vanessa asks.

Astrid and Becky look at each other.

"You mean like use one of the benches as a sled?" Becky asks.

"Yeah. Then, at the end of the plaza, I could get Stormfly and take Becky home." Astrid says.

The three girls nod and Becky stands aside while the girls get the bench ready.

Soon, they board the sled and slowly go across the ice.

Becky is in the middle, Astrid in the front and Vanessa in the back.

Astrid spots a big patch of ice ahead.

"There's a slick patch of ice up ahead! Hold on!" Astrid says.

But the girls can't stop it in time, and they're thrown from the makeshift sled. Hiccup saw this from his window and runs down to his wife.

"What part of get them both home safely and the ice is slippery did you not understand?!" Hiccup asks, his anger directed at Vanessa as he kneels next to his wife.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. We didn't think that particular piece of ice would be so slick." Vanessa says.

"Always expect the unexpected, Vanessa!"

"Hiccup?" The group looks and sees Becky is awake.

"Becky. Baby, are you all right?"

"I don't know." Becky grasps her left side as a piece of ice juts out from it.

"Someone go get Jane, my mom, and Alvin. Hurry!" Hiccup says. Astrid nods, mounts Stormfly and takes off.

"Do you want me to go get help?" Vanessa asks.

"Vanessa, you've done enough. Baby, just hang on. Everything's going to be all right." Hiccup says, stroking Becky's hair.

"Hiccup!" Becky says. Hiccup looks down and sees a trail of blood, not coming from Becky's injury.

Meanwhile:

"Jane! It's Becky! She got hurt and she might be losing the baby! She's in the plaza." Astrid says, bursting in as Jane is delivering another baby.

"Go, Astrid! Get Valka and Alvin! I'll be there as soon as I can." Astrid runs out and gets Valka and Alvin and the three head back to the plaza, where a crowd is forming.

"Shh, baby girl. Try to relax. Jane will be here soon." Hiccup whispers to Becky. The ice has since melted from Becky's wound, but, in both places, blood is still flowing.

"Hang in there, baby. Please hang in there for mommy and daddy. Just a few more months." Becky whispers to her baby in tears.

"Hiccup! Becky!" Valka calls. Hiccup turns and sees his mom and Alvin running towards them, skidding on the ice, but catching themselves.

"Are they all right?" Valka asks.

"I don't know. Becky's losing a lot of blood." Hiccup says, in tears. Alvin kneels next to his daughter.

"Move! Everyone move!" Jane pushes through the crowd and gets to the family.

"Hiccup, pick up Becky and follow me. There may be time to save the baby." Jane says.

Hiccup picks up Becky and follows Jane; Alvin, Valka, and Vanessa following.

Alvin, Valka, and Vanessa anxiously wait outside the bedroom door at Jane's house. Soon, Jane emerges from the room, closes the door behind her, and glares at Vanessa as the three waiting stand.

"You're lucky both Becky and the baby are alive. It was a close call. But both are alive." Jane says, glaring at Vanessa.

Valka goes into the room and closes the door behind her.

"Hey. I heard the good news." Valka says, smiling at the young couple as they caress the baby bump.

"I'm so glad both of my girls are all right." Hiccup says as he feels a kick.

"It might not be a girl, Hiccup. It could very well be a boy." Becky says.

"I know."

"But as long as the baby is healthy, I don't care about the gender."

"Same goes for me." Hiccup says.

Vanessa knocks on the door and walks in teary-eyed and puffy-faced. Valka walks out, giving the four privacy.

"Becky, I'm so sorry."

"I'll stop you right there, Vanessa. How could you have been so careless? I should've known that the sled wouldn't have worked! We were better off waiting until help came." Becky says.

"Easy, baby girl. Vanessa, I ask you to do two simple things. Just two: get both Becky and the baby home safely and be careful on the ice. I could've lost both of them because of you!"

"We didn't think there would be so much ice!"

"Vanessa! It's Berk! There's always a lot of ice during devestating winter! You know that! Every fan out there knows that!" Becky says.

"Shhh. Calm down. Try to relax. The baby's reacting to what you're feeling." Hiccup says, a hand on Becky's baby bump. Becky breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth to calm herself down.

"Listen, I'll just go. I'm sorry, okay?" Vanessa says.

"Vanessa? I still want you to be a midwife." Becky says.

"What? Baby, are you sure?" Becky puts a hand up to silence her husband.

Becky nods in confirmation.

Vanessa gives a small smile to Becky and leaves.

About four more months pass, and Becky and Vanessa have since made up, but that's far from her mind as Valka is teaching her how to knit baby booties while they nibble on Becky's latest craving: chocolate-covered pickles. It's about 6PM.

"Thanks for teaching me how to knit, Valka. I never would've known how to do it on my own."

"Oh, it's not a problem, dear. Your mother never taught you?" Valka asks, nibbling on a plain pickle.

Becky shakes her head.

"No. I told her I'd never want kids unless I adopted - and it would've been a child of about 6 or 7. Now look at me! My parents are completely out my life, I'm married to the chief, having his baby, and hanging out with his mom! It couldn't get better than this!"

Valka chuckles.

Becky sighs.

"Something bothering you, Becky?"

"Just a quick question: do Vikings have birthing classes? Like practice and such?"

"I can answer that for you." Jane says, coming in the front door. Hiccup follows her.

"Hey, Jane. Hey, Hiccup."

"Hey, Becky." Hiccup replies, going to sit down next to his wife.

"There were no birthing classes when I was pregnant with Hiccup. Or his older sister." Valka says, solemnly.

Becky nods, momentarily forgetting that it was Stoick who had told her about Hiccup's older sister.

"But are there now?"

"Rarely, but yes." Jane says.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it depends on the woman. No two births are alike, dear. I hope you know that."

Becky nods.

"Some women are smaller than others and those who are smaller, well...I don't know if I should tell you." Jane says, hesitating.

"Tell us what?" Hiccup asks.

Hiccup takes Becky's hands.

"With a full-grown baby and a small mother, the birth could be complicated. It could end in tragedy if we're not careful." Jane asks.

Becky, Hiccup, and Valka all turn pale at the thought.

"What do you suggest Becky does?" Hiccup asks.

"Well, I'm afraid the best thing you can do is wait and see. I'm sorry you had to find out, but you were going to find out sooner or later. It's better this way."

"How?! How is it better this way? How is it better to know now that there's a possibility I could lose my true love and the baby?" Hiccup asks.

"Hiccup." Becky starts.

"It's better because now you'll know what to expect."

"Now I'll know what to expect? Do you think I want to see my wife in pain? Because I don't! Seeing her in pain is torture for me! I don't want to lose the only woman I've ever loved!"

"You should've thought of that before you had sex!"

"We didn't have a choice! It was either that or never have kids and have someone else's kid be chief!"

Becky stands up.

"Oh, so now it's about our baby's status, is it? Hiccup, when I met you, I didn't care that you were chief. I just cared about that you cared for me like no one else has. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?" Becky asks. Valka puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetheart."

"I don't want to calm down! I am sick and tired of people telling me stuff I already know! I already know that this pregnancy is high risk because I'm small. I already know I could possibly lose my life! That's why I'd rather adopt than put Hiccup through that! He's already lost his father. He doesn't need to lose his wife and child, too." Becky, in tears, runs out the door.

Becky runs to the Thorstons and knocks on the door. Tuffnut opens the door and is surprised when Becky throws her arms around him, sobbing.

"It's okay, Becky. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. Hey, what's wrong? What happened? Tuffnut asks, stroking Becky's hair.

The bond Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Becky have is a bit more than friendship. They're like siblings. But Ruff and Tuff are actually siblings.

Tuffnut leads Becky inside the house and sits her on the couch. Ruffnut comes into the room and sits down next to her.

"What happened?" Ruffnut asks.

Becky pours out everything that happened between her, Hiccup, Jane, and Valka.

"I had to get myself out of there. The stress levels were too high." Becky says.

Becky suddenly clutches her stomach.

"Oh, gods." She gasps when she sees blood. She looks up at Tuffnut, clutching his hand.

Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut, go get Hiccup and the Healer! Hurry! Go!" Ruffnut runs off.

"Don't worry. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Just breathe."

"This isn't a contraction. It can't be." Becky leans against Tuffnut.

Minutes pass and, finally, help arrives, consisting of Valka, Hiccup, Jane, Ruffnut and Alvin.

"How're you doing, baby girl?" Hiccup asks, kneeling in front of his wife.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I'm right here with you."

Hiccup wraps his arms around his wife.

"Just breathe, baby. Just breathe."

Soon, it's confirmed Becky is, in fact, in labor.

"I'll check on her progress every now and then. I need to go get supplies for the birth." Jane says, leaving through the Thorston's front door.

"Okay, baby girl. We're here for you."

"It hurts, Hiccup."

That sentence breaks Hiccup's heart.

"Shhh. Becky, I promise I'm going to do everything I can to help you. I won't leave you."

Alvin kneels in front of his daughter.

"We're here for you. And if you need anything, let us know, okay?" Becky nods.

"Valka, any advice for me?" Becky asks.

"Well, my mother told me to let my body guide me. And to do whatever made me comfortable."

"Was Stoick there with you?"

"He wasn't allowed to be with me. Hiccup is the first man to be with his wife during the birth of their child."

"It's an honor and a privilege to be with my wife. Also, I love her too much to leave her."

"You're so good to me, Hiccup." Becky says, smiling at her husband. Hiccup smiles back.

About an hour later, Vanessa comes in when Becky's contractions are about 15 minutes apart. Jane has since come back.

Vanessa goes over to her best friend and kneels next to her.

"Just breathe...it's okay...it will be over soon and it will be worth it." Vanessa says.

"I'm scared, Ness."

"Don't be. Because after this is all over, it's going to be the best moment of your life once your eyes are set on his or hers. Okay?"

Becky nods, breathing through a contraction.

With each contraction Becky goes through, Hiccup does what he can to help her. Vanessa and Valka also help her along.

"Don't breathe too shallow, baby. Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth. That's a good girl." Hiccup says as his wife continues to lean into him.

"I'm feeling pressure. So much pressure."

Jane checks Becky's progress.

"You're close. Sweetie, do whatever makes you feel comfortable. But when you feel that pressure, fight the urge to push. I'll tell you when you can push."

Becky leans against Hiccup, breathing slowly.

"That's it, baby girl. That's it."

"Oh, gods. It's coming. The baby's coming. Right now."

"Don't push, sweetie. Just keep breathing." Valka says.

Becky breaks down and Hiccup holds her close.

"Shhh, baby girl. It'll be over before you know it. Shhh. I know. I know. Just breathe."

"The contractions are getting stronger." Jane checks Becky's progress again.

"You have about five hours left. Maybe more, maybe less." Jane says.

"Just do whatever makes you feel comfortable, sweetheart." Valka says.

"Valka, what did you do?"

"I couldn't do much sweetheart, especially with Hiccup having been so early."

"What about with my older sister, Mom? What did you do when you were in labor with her?" Hiccup asks.

"I remember going for a walk. Your father did join me for that. I almost ended up giving birth in the plaza. Thank Thor I didn't though." Valka says.

Becky groans as another contraction seizes her.

"I almost forgot. Happy Snoggletog eve, everyone!" Valka says.

"Thanks, Mom. Maybe we'll have a Snoggletog baby."

"What time is it?" Becky asks, gritting her teeth through a contraction.

"I'd say it's about 8PM." Jane says.

"I really don't want this baby to be a Snoggletog baby."

"Shhh. I know. I know." Vanessa says.

"You wanna go for a walk, baby? Just the three of us?" Hiccup asks, referring to the baby as the third person. Becky nods.

"Hiccup, I don't..."

"Jane, I'll send help when she feels more pressure." Hiccup helps his wife up and the two go out the door and walk.

"Thank you for being here, Hiccup."

"You're welcome, Becky. Do you wanna stop during contractions?" Hiccup says, keeping a strong grip on his wife.

"No. I just wanna keep walking."

"Okay. We can do that."

Becky feels a contraction and she continues her breathing.

About an hour or two passes as the couple keeps walking.

"How're you doing, baby?"

"I can feel the baby coming."

"Now?"

"Now." Becky groans as another contraction seizes her. Hiccup takes her in his arms and carefully walks across the ice as fast as he can.

"Help! Someone help! My wife is in pain!" Hiccup calls out. He knocks on a nearby door. Mr. Ingerman opens the door.

"Please, can you help us? My wife is in pain and the baby is coming."

"I'm not having death enter my house." Mr. Ingerman shuts the door.

Becky's breathing becomes more rapid.

"Just breathe, Becky. Just breathe. We'll find a place. I promise."

Hiccup tries the Jorgenson house.

"Snotlout, please. The baby is coming. She can't hold on."

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. My parents won't let her come in the house. Something about death being too close to my grandmother. If I lived alone, I would let you in without hesitation."

"Okay. Thanks, anyway."

Snotlout closes the door.

"Hiccup, I have to push." Becky says.

"Shh. I know. I know."

Hiccup sees the forge, the closest thing. A light is on.

"Odin, please please please let this place be available." Hiccup says as he walks over to the forge.

"Gobber!" Gobber turns and sees Hiccup with Becky in his arms.

"Hiccup, what can I do for you?"

"Please tell us we can stay here for a while. The baby's on its way right now and Becky can't hold on much longer. You're her last hope." Hiccup says.

"Of course. Go into your workroom, Hiccup. I'll go get Jane."

"Thank you so much, Gobber." Gobber walks off and Hiccup carries Becky into his private workroom.

"So this is the famous workroom, is it?" Becky asks as Hiccup gently sets her down on the floor.

"Yep, it is. Just lay back and try to relax. I'm gonna go get some blankets." Hiccup says. Becky nods as she breathes through a contraction.

Hiccup gives Becky's hand a squeeze and then goes to get blankets.

Meanwhile...

Gobber knocks on the Thorston's door (it faces the forge on the other side of the plaza). Jane opens the door.

"Gobber, can I help you?"

"Baby...coming...in...forge." Gobber says, out of breath.

As if on cue, Becky lets out an ear-splitting scream.

"Hiccup! Get your butt over here!"

Jane gathers her supplies and they walk carefully across the ice.

Back with the couple...

"Hiccup, the baby is coming now. I have to push."

"Okay, baby. You can do this. Go ahead and give me a strong push." Hiccup says. Becky grips Hiccup's hand as she pushes, groaning as she does so.

"Come on, baby. Come on, baby." Hiccup encourages as Becky pushes again.

"You are doing so well, baby girl. Keep pushing." Hiccup mops the sweat off of Becky's forehead. Becky pushes.

"I can see the head. Stay with me, Becky. We're good! Just a little bit longer!" Becky pushes, groaning.

"It's burning!" Becky says as she pushes.

"Becky, you have to push to get rid of the burning. Push!" Becky pushes.

"Okay, here are the eyes. Keep pushing. Here's the nose." Hiccup says as Becky pushes.

"One more big push and the head will be out!" Hiccup says. Becky pushes.

"Almost there! Keep pushing! Push! That's it. Push!...Okay, the head is out. Breathe breathe breathe. Just rest for a minute. I am so proud of you, baby."

"Thanks." Becky says, out of breath. Hiccup massages the back of Becky's hand.

"I can feel another contraction coming."

"Okay, I'm gonna have you use that contraction to your advantage. When you feel it, push." Hiccup says. Becky feels the contraction and pushes.

"Push! Push! Keep going! Push! Keep pushing, baby. It's almost over! Push!" Becky pushes as hard as she can.

In the distance, the couple can hear cheers of "Happy Snoggletog!" as the midnight hour is upon them.

"If you want this to be the last push, you have to push as hard as you can and you can't stop."

"So. Tired."

"I know you're tired, baby. You can sleep as soon as the baby's out. But you have to push."

"Please take the pain away, Hiccup. Please." Becky says, in tears. Hiccup strokes his wife's damp hair.

"I wish I could, baby. I really do. We're gonna push together on this last one, okay?" Becky nods. Hiccup lets her grip his hand.

"Okay. Push." Becky pushes, screaming through her gritted teeth.

"You got it! You got it! A little more! Push!" Becky continues to push and, at about 12:05AM on Snoggletog, she pushes the rest of the baby out and into Hiccup's waiting arms.

"You did it! It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl." Hiccup cleans out his daughter's mouth and she begins to squall. He cleans her up the best he can, cuts the cord with clean utensils, wraps her up and places her in her mother's waiting arms.

Hiccup scoots to be next to his wife and daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. I'm so proud of you." Hiccup says, stroking his wife's hair, happy tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for being here, Hiccup. I couldn't have done it without you." Becky says, tears in her eyes.

"It was my pleasure to be here for you. And our daughter." Hiccup kisses Becky's forehead and then their daughter's.

They soon hear a knock on the doorframe, which makes their daughter cry.

"Shh. It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." Becky says, placing her finger in her daughter's palm. Her tiny fingers close instantly.

"Who is it?" Hiccup asks.

"Can I come in?" It's Jane.

"Come on in." Jane comes in and sees the family, and sees that both Hiccup and Becky have their eyes on their daughter.

"Hey."

"How long were you waiting?" Hiccup asks, finally looking up.

"About fifteen minutes." Jane says, guiltily.

"Has the afterbirth been delivered yet?" Jane asks.

"Not yet." Hiccup says.

Suddenly, Becky scrunches her face. Jane sees that the afterbirth is coming.

"Here comes the afterbirth. After that's done, you can go home and get some sleep." Soon, the afterbirth is delivered, Jane weighs and measures the newborn, and soon the family goes home, Becky in Hiccup's arms and the baby, named Chara* Rose, in Jane's arms.

The sleeping baby is placed in the bassinet in Becky and Hiccup's room.

"What I suggest is a good sleep. Have a good Snoggletog, you three. Hiccup, I'll have your mother bring breakfast when it's ready."

"Thanks, Jane. Happy Snoggletog."

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup. Do you want me to make the announcement at breakfast about Chara or..."

"We'll wait until Becky's strong enough to be with me during the announcement." Hiccup says, looking at his sleeping wife.

"Okay. Completely understandable." Jane smiles and leaves, the bedroom door slightly open.

The new family sleeps, Chara only waking up a couple of times. Once to be fed and burped, the other for a diaper change.

*Chara is Greek for joy and happiness. I heard it in a sermon once and I fell in love with the word and decided it would be a good name for a girl someday.

Hope y'all liked the chapter! Yes, it was long. Maybe I'll make the next chapter shorter. Maybe make it the last one. Comment if you want a third!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

About 9 hours later, the family of three wakes up for the day.

"Good morning, m'lady." Hiccup says, yawning.

"Good morning, m'lord. Methinks your yawning is quite catching." Becky says, yawning.

"What?"

"Translation: Good morning, Hiccup. It seems your yawning is very contagious." Becky says.

"Got it."

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup."

"Happy Snoggletog, Becky. Shoot."

"What?"

"I didn't get you a gift."

"You being there for the birth of our daughter was enough. And don't get mad, but I didn't get you a gift either."

"Actually you did."

"Oh, no. Don't say it. I'm getting gassy from all this cheesiness."

"Our daughter is the gift you gave me. And I couldn't be happier with her." Hiccup kisses Becky's nose. They hear their daughter crying.

"Speaking of which..." Becky says, starting to get up.

"No, I'll get her." Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, I'm gonna need to get up eventually. Might as well do it now." Hiccup nods and lets his wife get their daughter.

Hiccup stares at his wife and daughter as Becky tries to figure out what Chara needs. Becky catches Hiccup's eye.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the day we met."

"Ah, the memories." Becky says. She figures out her daughter needs her diaper changed and sets up the changing stuff.

"OCD much?" Hiccup asks, smirking at his wife as he looks over the supplies: diapers folded perfectly, wipes, powder made by Jane, toys for distraction.

"Haha, very funny. Hold still, Chara."

"You know she's not going to hold still."

"I know, Hiccup. I know." Becky begins to wipe her baby's bottom, taking off the dirty diaper.

"Hiccup, can you take this?" Becky asks. Hiccup takes the dirty diaper.

"Oh, gods. What did she eat?" Hiccup asks, holding his nose with one hand and holding the diaper by two fingers with the other hand.

"Nothing but my milk. Where are we going to put it?" Becky asks, putting a fresh diaper on her daughter.

"You're asking that now?" Hiccup asks.

"Give it to me, Hiccup." The couple turns and sees Valka.

"Thank you, Mom." Hiccup gives the diaper to his mom, who throws it in a trashcan out in the hall.

"How are you not holding your breath, Mom?" Hiccup asks.

"It'll get worse if she gets colic." Becky looks up as she takes her baby in her arms.

"Colic?" Becky asks.

"It's a disease some infants get. It causes gas and diarrhea."

"Is there any way to prevent it?" Hiccup asks, walking over to his wife and daughter.

"No. There's no way to prevent it. And as much as you two protect her, she'll get it. But it's not contagious."

Hiccup and Becky look worriedly at each other and at their daughter.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to introduce your daughter to Berk." Valka says.

"Valka, you haven't had a chance to hold her yet." Becky says.

"Well, if you insist." Valka grins and Becky places the baby in Valka's arms.

Soon, Valka places Chara back in Becky's arms and the family walks out of the house.

"You okay, Becky?" Hiccup asks as Becky slowly walks down the steps.

"I don't wanna drop her."

"I'm sure you won't. But we can take it slow." Hiccup says, putting an arm around his wife. The villagers notice them and they feel ashamed for saying that Becky wouldn't make it through the birth.

"Everyone, please go to the Great Hall. There's someone my wife and I would like you to meet." Hiccup says.

Soon, everyone is gathered at the Great Hall. Hiccup and Becky, with Chara in Becky's arms, stand at the front.

"About 22 years ago in February, I was up here as a baby, being introduced to a lot of you." Hiccup takes the baby from Becky.

"And now I want to introduce all of you to Becky's and my daughter, and your future chief: Chara Rose Haddock." Hiccup pulls back the blankets so Chara's face can be seen. Everyone strains to get a glimpse of her.

"I'll try not to raise her too harshly as my dad had with me. And I won't wait until she's older to tell her that she'll be chief. I'll train her when she's in her teens but I won't make it her life. I'll want her to have a social life. I'll..." Hiccup stops when he sees two familiar faces coming in.

Becky's parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiccup places his daughter back in Becky's arms.

"Becky, get Chara out of here. Toothless, protect them both." Toothless gives the dragon version of a nod.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Becky asks, holding her daughter close.

"Your parents are here. Run. Go to the Cove. Toothless will protect you." Becky nods. She mounts Toothless with her daughter close to her.

"I'll come get you as soon as it's safe. I promise." Hiccup says. He and Becky kiss and then strokes his daughter's head.

Becky and Toothless soon sneak out while the villagers distract Becky's parents. The ride to the Cove is long but they soon get there.

"Thanks, Toothless." Becky says, patting the Night Fury on his nose.

Becky holds her daughter close as she looks for a place to hide.

"Don't worry, Chara. Mommy's here. Daddy will be here soon." Becky says. She continues to walk around the Cove.

"You!" Becky turns and to her horror, she sees her biological father in the Cove.

Toothless gets in front of Becky and the baby.

"Your husband was foolish enough to die and not give away your location. But I figured it out."

_Don't believe it, Becky. Don't believe it._ Becky tells herself as she holds her daughter close to her protectively.

"What have you got there?" Becky's biological father asks.

"Don't you dare come near her!" Becky cries.

Becky's biological father snatches up Chara and chops her left arm off then drops her. He leaves, cackling. Becky catches her daughter and holds her close. She rips off a piece of fabric and wraps it around the bleeding wound. Becky holds a crying Chara close.

"Shh. Sweetheart. Shhh. Everything's going to be okay. Shhh." Becky says to her daughter.

And to herself.

She spots a saddle bag on Toothless and places the severed arm in it with a note.

"Toothless, go get Hiccup and Jane. Make sure they see the note. Go!" Toothless runs off.

Becky holds her crying daughter close.

"It'll be okay, Chara. Hold on. Hold on."

Meanwhile...

Toothless bursts into the Great Hall and people move aside so he can get to Hiccup.

"Toothless? What are you doing back here, bud?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless moves his eyes towards the saddle bag.

"What's in there, bud?" Hiccup asks. He reaches into the bag and pulls out something. He opens up the wrapper and, to his horror, finds a baby-sized severed arm. He drops it and, tears falling, he spots the note. He picks it up and reads it.

"My biological father came and chopped Chara's arm off. I've got the wound wrapped in fabric but I don't think it'll hold for very long. Please come with Jane to the Cove. Hurry."

Hiccup looks at Jane, who grabs her bag and they run off.

They hear a baby crying as they get into the Cove.

"Becky!" Becky looks up and sees Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup and Jane run to Becky and Chara.

"Give her to me. I need to stitch the wound up." Jane says. Becky reluctantly gives Jane Chara, who is still crying. She then collapses in Hiccup's arms, sobbing.

"This is all my fault, Hiccup. I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh. It is not your fault. It's not your fault. Shhhh." Hiccup says, tears streaming down his face. Becky continues to sob as Hiccup holds her.

"Hiccup! We got Becky's parents back to where they came from!" Astrid calls from the other side of the Cove. She, Vanessa, Valka, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Alvin run over to Becky and Hiccup when Hiccup doesn't respond.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup suddenly breaks down, holding his sobbing wife close to him.

They can no longer hear their daughter crying.

Everyone realizes this and they form a group hug around the couple.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'll get you back to your parents, Chara. I'll get you back."

The group looks up and turn toward Jane. They break the hug. Jane kneels down to the couple and places the crying baby in her mother's arms. Becky and Hiccup gasp when they see their daughter, crying but alive.

"She's alive. She's alive." Hiccup says, tears streaming down his face.

"We're so glad you're all right, Chara. We're so glad you're all right." Becky says, holding her daughter close as tears steam down her face. She puts Chara in her father's arms, then goes over to Jane, surprising her with a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving our Chara. You have no idea how much she means to us." Becky says. Jane hugs the young mother back.

"You're welcome." Jane says.

Becky goes back to her husband and daughter. Alvin holds his granddaughter for the first time.

Stoick is looking down at the scene, smiling at his granddaughter.

And all was well.

The End.

This concludes Everlasting, the sequel to United We Stand, Divided We Fall.


End file.
